


He's ganna take it

by Alaxamber



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Consensual Non-Consent, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, unprepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: eNot being able to sleep sucks, but thankfully that’s what an older sibling’s bed is for, right? Okay, maybe there’s another reason Heavy has been sneaking into Dee’s room at night. What’s a little harmless cuddling between brothers? Tonight, Heavy will find out what exactly he has been wanting from his older brother, but will he be ready for it?
Relationships: dee (metal family) / heavy (metal faimly)
Kudos: 13





	He's ganna take it

The house was near silent as he carefully crept down the hall to his older brother's room. Heavy hated that he couldn't sleep and knew his brother would probably gripe and grumble, but in the end they would always open the blankets and let him slide into bed, wrapping their long arms around him. Cocooning himself in that soft smell of cheap body wash and that spicy scent he had only just begun to notice. That was of course, unless he was able to creep in without waking Dee… both options had his heart beating just a tad quicker and he had to steady his breath before continuing. 

Opening the door he could see his older brother on his small bed, a pillow in his arms and a lanky leg poking out from under the thin sheet. 

With careful steps, Heavy moved into the room and shut the door quietly, thankful that his father regularly oiled the door hinges. His breathing had sped up before he meant it too, but still, his brother had not woken up. Carefully moving amongst the strewn boots and pants, Heavy made his way to the bedside. The slow rise and fall of the sheets confirmed his brother was in a deep slumber, the slight whistle his nose made during an intake of breath almost caused a giggle, but Heavy quickly choked it back. Sliding the sheets back ever so slightly he was able to expose the pillow his brother clutched to his chest. A slight pang of envy was quickly subdued as he pulled at the pillow, stopping for a brief moment as Dee snorted and released the pillow as he rolled onto his back. Breathing a sigh of relief, Heavy carefully placed the pillow on the floor and quickly replaced the now empty space with his own form. The space was warm and filled his nose with that far too familiar smell. Another grunt had Dee rolling back toward his brother, wrapping his arms around the smaller form and pulling him in close. Heavy could feel his brother's hardness press against his ass.

This was what he was hoping for, the nights Dee woke up they would awkwardly roll their hips away and only keep a loose arm over him. Not tonight, tonight he got to indulge in waking up from a dream that had Dee sweaty and shaky, he got to slip into the spot of his brother's pillow. The mornings he didn't sneak in and would catch Dee taking the pillow case to the washroom, he only could hide his smirk and ask if they sweat too much. Some days were harder to not ask him if he would rather just keep cuddling with him instead of the pillow… yet fear would grip his stomach; at least like this, if his brother reacted negatively he could faint innocence. 

His brother puffed out a breath and a rough hand moved to his stomach, as a thigh moved to sling over his small hips and press the hardness to his barely covered ass. He had kept his underwear off when he climbed into the bed, only wearing a loose band shirt. He stopped his moan with a hard bite on his bottom lip as his brother moved their hand up to grasp his chest, a nipple pulled between a rough thumb and forefinger. His brother was more into this tonight, and while he wouldn't be able to rub himself, the pressure from the thigh above his caused his thighs to squeeze his own smaller member and rub it. 

"You think I didn't know you came in here?" 

The world stopped for Heavy, the sound of his brother's sleep rough voice caused his back to jolt and his hands to tighten in the bedspread. "D-dee?" His voice was breathy and caught when the fingers squeezed his nipple again.

"Heavy, this is the fifth time." He rolled his shorter brother below him and onto the bed. Both were surprised how quickly they allowed him but also very pleased Heavy had submitted. "It’s my turn.." he reached over and grabbed something and after a few moments. Without any prep, Dee was pressing the wet head of his cock into the tight bud of his younger brothers' ass. "Oh, you better breath" he growled and began to press forward. 

"DE-" Heavy's cry was cut off by a wide hand across his mouth, and the great pressure against their cock did not stop their thin hips from pressing forward. Both the cry and the pressure did not stop until one had run out of breath and the other out of cock. 

"Y-you" Dee gasped and pressed Heavy’s frame down, "need to-" even though they were smaller than him, he felt like he was pressing on a harder body than his own. Growling, yet again another thing his younger brother did better. "Shut up and  **_breathe_ ** Heavy!"

Heavy whimpered, not only was his chest tight making it hard to pull a breath, his throat burned, and his eyes were wet as he tried to pull air from around his brother's iron-like grip. His ass felt like it was on fire and he was being split in two but…deep in his stomach the feeling he had been chasing finally was hit. His dick pressed against the bed deliciously and his brother had yet to move again. Feeling the weight atop of him, Heavy slowly caught his breath, trying to enjoy the feeling he had been chasing for so long. Dee let out another low grunt and Heavy suddenly realized he had loosened up around the invading member, allowing his brother to slide in deeper. As the cock slid deeper, another whimper attempted to escape his mouth, but the rough hand of his older brother just pressed down harder, silencing the noise.

Dee grunted and pulled his hips back, lifting his chest to look down at the spot where their bodies met before he snapped his hips forward. The quiet room was met with the sounds of a cry, grunt, and slap of skin.

Again, and again Heavy cried out his body torn between pain and pleasure, the pain only second to the heady pressure twisting in his stomach and balls. Tingling across his skin and muscles in such a way he could feel himself leak a small bit of liquid, wetting the sheet. 

"Fu-" Dee grunted and pulled his fingers back from the side of his brother's mouth, a shiver ran down his back at the feeling of cold air suched across the wet digits. Only to shove them into the open and gasping mouth. Slapping his hips forward a few more times until he twitched and his body bowed over the shorter form, his hips forcing themselves as close as he could so he could shove himself deeper. "Oh, shi- Hea-ah!" his breath hitched as he released inside. Dee kept his forehead on their shoulder huffing as he tried to catch his breath, not wanting to roll off yet. 

It wasn't until Heavy began to whimper and twitch his hips between the slowly waning cock and the rough bedspread, did Dee seem to pull from his pleasured stooper. His brother was left still wanting when he rolled them onto their sides, his cock still softening but not leaving their body yet, enjoying the wet feel of lube and cum in the channel. 

"No Heavy.. this is what you get." Dee's voice was sleep rattled again as he grabbed their thin wrists holding them out and on the bed. "Go to sleep.." he nuzzled the soft shoulder, nosing the strawberry blonde hair away from the soft meat of their shoulder and kissing it. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the small frame quivering, he kissed again, this time their hips buck forward. "Will you cum if I keep going, Heav?" The question wasn't more than a growl into the small shell of an ear. The whimper of an answer had one arm under their head, their wrists caught in that hand now and the free one found breast again squeezing a nipple; he then bit, feeling his slightly uneven teeth bite into the soft flesh he had just kissed.

The sharp sting on his shoulder, the low pull off a suck from the mouth had a direct line down to his hips causing them to buck forward. Heavy gasped as they lifted their arm and slotted their forearm against bis open mouth. With his voice cut off their hand on his nipple pulled again, and he felt them bite harder on the meat of his upper shoulder. His body bucked up and his body right on the edge again, his hands clutched in the air as the sensations made his overly sensitive dick twitch. He wanted to roll onto his stomach, press himself on the bed and just hump, but he had a feeling that would disappoint them. Heavy felt his stomach tighten and he bowed back his legs kicking forward and a gurgled cry came from his mouth, muffled by the arm he began to bite as his body twitched with pleasure.

Biting into their shoulder, feeling the keen-ing cry vibrate through the sharp sting of inexperienced teeth on skin, Dee wished he was still balls deep. His brother's body had bow straight and twitching finally releasing in jerky uneven thrusts forward into the air. The soft patter of cum dripping onto his sheets. "You’re lucky you’re so sweet, I was gonna make you go to sleep without finishing.” Dee's voice was rough again and carried a slight laugh. Sleep began to weigh heavy on his limbs and eyelids.  _ ‘We’ll..clean up...tomorrow’  _ The thought barely made it through his post climax mind as he pulled the sheets up. A low snore filled the silence of the room, telling him that Heavy was fast asleep.

Tomorrow he would talk about this with Heavy, for now he leaned forward and inhaled the soft scent of cheap shampoo that lingered in their hair. If Heavy wanted to do this again, they would need a better system then sneaking in at night, but for right now, he would rather enjoy the puddy feeling in his limbs and pleasure still in his stomach for showing Heavy exactly what they had been asking for each time they didn't wake him up. 

  
  



End file.
